Hanon Faust
"Omdat je niet kunt blayden betekent niet dat je geen winnaar bent! Iedereen op deze wereld is een winnaar...Behalve...Aki..." Uiterlijk Hanon heeft een abrikoze huidje en heeft zwarte donkere lokken. Ze heeft Donker-Bruine ogen. Haar style voor mode is beperkt. Ze draagt altijd iets anders. De kleding waar ze het meest dol op is is haar geel kleedje, Het glanst mooi en ze voelt zich er altijd lekker in. Persoonlijkheid Hanon haar persoonlijk is redelijk Ok. Ze bijt zich soms wel eens van zich af, maar zo is ze. Ze is ook de grootste Drama Queen in het hele universum. Ze kan ook: Arrogant, Irritant, Kinderachtig en mislopig zijn. Maar ze is en blijft het braafste kind in de klas. Ze houdt van mensen lleren kennen en tijd met hun doorbrengen, want ze is heel sociaal. Een Glimlach is er ook altijd op haar gezicht te vinden (Alzeker als ze bij Sosuke is). Haar Jaloerse gedrag laat haar dingen zeggen dat ze niet wil zeggen. Geschiedenis Hanon is weer het meisje dat op koppige jongens valt als Sosuke. Haar Liefde voor hem is echt. Ze heeft alles geprobeert hem te krijgen en het is gelukt ook nog. Maar door Risa (een rivaal van haar), heeft hij het uitgemaakt voor niks. Na dat dat was gebeurt kwam wraak tot actie. Ze deed alles om Sosuke van haar te krijgen, en ook alleen van haar. Nadat hij haar ten huwelijk vroeg, was Risa gestopt met het verbreken van hun Relatie. Nu zijn Hanon en Risa goeie vrienden en praten nooit meer over het verleden. Relatie Sosuke Hanon en Sosuke hadden al direct een hechte relatie toen ze elkaar nog maar voor het eerst aanspraken. Na een tijd vol drama en ruzie's heeft hij haar toch ten huwelijk gevraagt. Hun eeuwige liefde leek onmogelijk, maar toch is het gelukt voor deze twee tieners. Hanon is dan getrouwd met Sosuke en hebben drie kinderen gekregen genaamd: Atsui (De oudste), Megami (De tweede oudste) en Kyoku (de jongste). Risa Risa was al heel lang haar grootste rivaal van het leven. Ze konden elkaar niet uitstaan omdat ze allebei van Sosuke hielden, maar Risa gaf het op nadat ze had gehoort dat Sosuke en Hanon gingen trouwen. Dus zocht ze een ander lief en nu is ze 1 van de beste vriendinnen van Hanon (maar nog steeds haar rivaal). Beyblade wedstrijden Citaten *"Grrrr.... BAKA!!!! WAAROM RAAK JIJ MIJN VENT AAN???!!!!" *"Ittadakimasu!" *"*speelt hinkeltje en zing* 1! 2! 3! Risa drinkt bier!" *"Wie wilt er met me praten?... Want ik verveel me.." *"Je bent toch...een beetje intressanter dan ik dacht Sama!...*tegen Ren*" *"Athena! Big Boll Thunder!! Nu!!!" *"Kui en Risa Mikato... Jullie...zijn der aan!! *"Chu...Chu... Chu... *Springt van de trap* Soson zat samen lekker op de bus en daar ging het dan: kus kus kus! Weetjes *Hanon is van Amerikaanse afkomst *Hanon is een clevergirl *Hanon haat mensen die proberen iemand anders te zijn Hanon verlegen.jpg Hanon.jpg Images (57).jpg Baby.jpg|Hanon als Baby Kid.png Little kid in sort of kimono.jpg|When she was a kid Little kid.jpg little.jpg Hanon 10.jpg Hanon 13.jpg Hanon 17.jpg Hanon, Risa and Aru as kids.jpg|Hanon, Risa and Aru as kids images (24).jpg|Hanon and Aru Hanon-chan.jpg Hanon grown up 7.jpg Hanon grown up.jpg|Hanon Grown up images (62).jpg images (65).jpg images (70).jpg